Only Lovers Left Alive - How It Should Have Ended
by TapTapAlways
Summary: At the ending of the film, there is a few things notably missing, and guess what: we need all of those things! This is another rewrite and do it right of a film ending! (Tagged as poetry because of language and certain Marlowe-related things I cannot hint more at without spoiling my own story)
1. Arrival At Home

_Here comes my new "redo and do it properly" ending, because the ending to "Only Lovers Left Alive", is rubbish. There's no blood and no Marlove and we totally need a rewrite of Hamlet before we're through, too. And I am fixing it. And that's final._

 _Oh, and I don't own the film, obviously, or it wouldn't have ended so stupidly. This is how it would have ended if it was mine, in fact:_

 _TapTap_

Eve pounded on the door to the cafe, but not much of a knock was needed before the door was opened. The human writer opened with a smile, ushering them in. The place was lit by candles, and Kit Marlove was sitting by a large table, manuscripts spread out around him as he wrote. He looked up with a smile and greeted them. "Eve, you're back. And Adam!"

"And Adam" Eve agreed, coming to sit next to Kit, peeking over his shoulder at his current manuscript. She was dragging Adam along with her by their linked hands, as Bilal brought out two cool bottles, so very familiar. To her great amusement and satisfaction, it seemed to be another _Hamlet_.

Eve sat next to Kit as he wrote, drinking small sips from her bottle; it was the good stuff, from the French doctor. Her had was still liked to Adam's, where he was drinking some of his own. Adam was half-napping where he sat, still cradling her hand in his.

There was the familiar heat, even this late at night, Kit's spectacular company, and the ever so pleasant weight of Adam's head at her shoulder. Oh, yes. It was so good to be home. And for once; both her homes, at the same time.

 _Actually, that's a pretty decent ending, but I thought maybe I'd elaborate just a bit more, what do you say?_

 _TapTap_


	2. The Silent Night

_I still do not own "Only lovers left alive", but I felt a want to play some more in their proverbial sandbox. Basically, I am writing fluff again. I do do that at lot._

 _TapTap_

Eve and Adam woke up in the pleasant, soft heat of the night, looking up into the canopy over Eve's bed. They were in no hurry to rise, but eventually they did, touching each other all the while. Adam was puzzled by all the new technology of his wife, and Eve was amused while she introduced her husband to the intrigues of the new century.

They stayed in, this the first full night of theirs back in her home, not venturing out until the next. The next night, Eve wrapped her scarf around her as was her custom, gripped Adam's hand, and led him out into the city.

The air was still warm, and there were lights everywhere in the darkness. They talked only sporadically as Eve took her husband to all her favourite places, talking into his ear whenever needed to keep their words to themselves.

Like how Adam had shown Eve around his parts of the world, driving 'round the sleeping city with its empty streets for hours during her visit, Eve took Adam around her home. They walked the city for many nights, just like they sat in her home for long hours, relishing the experience of living together. Being together was not something they had been spoiled with, through the long years of their relationship, and they both drunk in the chance. Every few days brought them back to Kit's company for more blood, but they spent very limited amounts of time there, those first few weeks.

The nights were mostly silent, but there was usually the soft sound of music from afar. Yes, Eve had missed this place, just like she missed Adam, whenever they were apart. She hoped that they could both stay here, for years and years. Adam seemed to feel it too, if his hand in hers and his soft smile was anything to judge by. They belonged together, and Eve hoped that Adam would come to feel like he belonged here, like she did.


	3. The Writer's Study

_And here is a very nice rabbit hole the plot bunnies seemed exceedingly determined to pull me into! I do not claim to own the film, I only own my plotbunnies... or more likely they own me!_

 _TapTap_

It was only several weeks after Adam's arrival and Eve's return that they sought back into company. They sat with Kit after Bilal's café had closed, joining the playwright in the candlelight he preferred for writing, watching pure art take place underneath the man's fingertips.

Kit was not, much to Eve's delight, only writing a new "Hamlet", but several other plays as well, including an all new story about two thwarted lovers.

Eve knew Kit for long enough that she'd discovered that her friend still liked the company, even though he was not the most social of men during writing, so they stayed on through several long, warm nights, chatting with Bilal and sipping blood slowly, the two lovers never far from one another.

Kit was more than close enough to Eve for him to let her and her husband read the notes and finished passages, and so Eve sat by him for long periodes throughout his weeks of writing, often still liked to Adam by intertwined hands.

"Very lovely" Adam noted from Kit's right, and the author looked up for the first time since the pair had come and joined him and Bilal for the night. Now when Kit looked up, he saw Eve a few tables over, deeply entranced in his new screenplay.

"Thank you" the legendary writer said gracefully, smiling. "I am hopeful for this one, I must say. Eve seems to like it. She has always did have a good eye..." "She does..." Adam smiled at his wife's oldest friend, reading the newly formed sentences flowing freely from the artist's pen.

"I have always been thankful to have such a formidable woman as my friend" Kit noted, smiling down on his scrolls almost affectionately "you are lucky to have her for a wife". Adam smiled, a brilliant, warm, wide smile. "Oh, I am am. I am very grateful to have found her. I think I shall remain here for quite a while" he looked over towards his Eve, still deeply taken by the text "I couldn't be away from her again".

Kit Marlowe looked onto the younger vampire with an approving smile. Even the man's disposition as a romantic hero aside, Eve might just have truly gotten lucky, as well.


	4. Happy Ever After

_Here comes the fluffy, happy ever after ending. I hope you've all enjoyed the story, and if you did I have more "fixed" film endings accessible by my profile. Also fluff, as always..._

 _I do not own "Only Lovers Left Alive", in fact I am returning it right now!_

 _TapTap_

Eve sat hand in hand with Adam, resting her cheek on his shoulder, as they read it together. The new "Hamlet" was even more splendid than Kit's first attempt (if you could call something so sublime an attempt at all) and Eve could clearly see the inspiration in it from Adam. Judging by her husband's slight, thoughtful smile, he could spot the plentiful references as well.

"This story is lovely, Kit" Eve stated finally, looking up with a smile aimed at her old friend. "I am glad you think so, Eve" Marlowe replied, his expression pleased. "Perhaps I will have time to write one more, before you two... relocate again?"

"As a matter of fact" Eve exchanged a smile with Adam, who nodded minutely. "We are going to stay here. Adam has agreed to live here with me". Kit's face lit with pleasure at that. He always missed Eve, when she was gone, and her missing her Adam had pained him too. Besides, he liked Adam. "You have finally stopped living in different places, now then, seeing what the rest of us do. You clearly cannot live without each other. Well, this warrants a toast!"

As Bilal brought them three glasses of the good stuff, Adam smiled and gave his reply. "Yes, we are incomplete without one another. I am staying right here". Neither of the three, nor Bilal, who joined the toast with a class of cider, had any reservations against drinking to that. Adam and Eve were together, as they were always meant to be: living happily _ever_ after.


End file.
